Mutt Jones and the 10 Face Characters
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: Chasing after his father on another crazy adventure, he finally discovers who he is. He is a Jones, bland professor by day, and daredevil by night, but first he must save his father, agian. Warning: Spoilers for newest movie! MuttxOC
1. Chapter 1

Mutt Jones was not pleased. He had received a letter today from his father, and he scowled as he hunched down lower on his motorcycle, the words running through his head as he cut through the wind.

Dear Junior,

Look after this painting, it's very valuable and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. I'm in a bit of trouble and I don't want your mother to worry, so I sent it to you, don't follow me.

Sincerely,

Your Father

Mutt looked at the small painting strapped to the back of his Harley and scowled. He recognized it, and he knew whatever his father had gotten himself into was bad, really, really bad. He had not spent the last 10 years trying to live in his father's footsteps for nothing.

He had gone back to school and went to college. He had studied archeology and history, he had learned the dead languages and been to ancient ruins. But he hadn't been on an adventure like the one his father had taken him on all those years ago. Adventure seemed to follow his father where ever he went, the really crazy adventures seemed to happen every 10 years or so.

But he had been forced to save his adventuresome dad only a few months ago from some cannibals in the Amazon. It wasn't fair, and now he had to go save him again, but at least this one was more exciting then fending off the FBI.

They had been trying to hire Mutt for months now, and would probably chain him to a desk, making him translate stolen transmissions from around the globe. He craved adventure, he just wished that he didn't need his father to do it.

He knew his father was in China, and somewhere in the Lintong district. The painting was very distinctive, but not actually worth much, except as a curiosity that someone might have acquired on their travels.

* * *

I didn't know what it had to do with dad's disappearance, but I knew I was going to find out. I had heard about Dad's and Grandpa's crazy adventures, and I wanted my life to be like theirs, instead of the eternal tag-along.

I know the letter said not to follow him, but surely he know that if he writes something like that then I'll go after him all the faster. It was uncannily similar to the stories dad had told me about how he had found the holy grail. Grandpa had sent him the book and he had followed. He was too old to be going on these crazy adventures anymore, and one day it would kill him, which would kill mom.

I thought back to our last grand adventure, and I thought of Ox, rest his soul. There was one man I would miss, he taught me more about history then any other professor, except maybe my father. I could still hear his voice sometimes, right before I fell asleep.

A thought popped up into my head, what if it wasn't the painting that was valuable, maybe it was hidden in the painting, or under the painting. Father had been chasing an old Chinese legend for the past 8 years. The legend of the First Emperor of China, Ch'in Shi.

It was rumored that he had been buried in jade and was sent floating in a lake of mercury, inside of his massive underground burial pyramid, and somewhere inside of that pyramid was the meaning of life, and the means for immortality.

So, I supposed that I was heading for China, and another crazy adventure with dad in it's very center. But first, I was going to investigate that painting.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled the Harley to the side of the road, and parked it. He was in the middle of nowhere and no one would see it, much less steal it. He pulled out his switchblade, and carefully pried off the paper from the light wood frame. He looked at the back, nothing. The paper was totally blank on the back.

"Come on, Daddy-o, I'm not a mind reader", he said to himself out loud, then cursed the painting colorfully.

Then his eyes fell on the frame, and he picked it up quickly. He studied it for a second, then pried it open with the knife in his hands. A small scroll fell out of a hollow spot in the frame.

"This looks promising", he said to himself, and he quickly unfurled it. He then had to translate it from ancient Chinese until it said roughly this:

The false one is guarded by 8,000

The real one by only the one

Go to the forsaken city

Find the place with no sun

There in a cradle you'll see

A treasure worth more than death

Hurry past eyes with all speed

Or you'll feel the hangman's breath

The key is in the god's chair

Follow the warrior who sits alone

Learn the ancient teachings with care

Find it not upon the throne.

"This sounds like something Oxley would write! Forsaken cities and cradles, thrones and gods, and not to mention death", he muttered to himself, pacing on the side of the road.

He stuck the painting back together carefully, and stuck it back on his motorcycle. He grumbled all the way home, ignoring the people staring at the young man in a starched suit sitting atop the Harley.

He pulled up to his small house and parked his Harley carefully in a covered shed. He rarely drove it these days, he usually used his car instead. In his attempt to be more like his father he had become a professor of history and archeology, part time of course. And the money he had made on various expeditions had left him with a sizeable bank account. He walked to his bedroom, now was the time to really become his father. He pulled out the chest under his bed and opened it reverently. Khaki shirt and pants, a bull whip, boots, and a pistol, and a brown leather jacket.

"All I need is the fedora", he said to himself, dressing quickly, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Then he realized how silly he looked in his father's clothes, but he supposed that he could try it, maybe it would grow on him. He heard a knock on his door and went to answer it quickly. When he answered it he saw his mother, who was howling with laughter.

"What", he asked indignantly, looking down self-consciously.

"You really want to be your father, even though you still pretend to hate him sometimes. But believe me, that isn't the way to do, though I would keep the whip, it can be very useful. But please, create your own image", she said, then took another look at him and cracked up again.

He glared at his mother, but realized the truth of her words. You couldn't become someone by dressing like them, that was just silly. But here he was doing just that, like some fan obsessing over a favorite superhero. He stomped into his room and pulled off the clothes.

He pulled on a pair of his old jeans and got rid of the cuff, then he pulled on a plain white t-shirt. He rooted through his closet for a moment until he found a worn green jacket, and his new handgun. He strapped that and the whip to his waist and walked back out.

"What do you think", he asked, frowning.

"Much more you. And I fear the answer to this, but why were you dressed like your father", she asked, "He's not in trouble again is he, has he had another run in with those cannibals?"

"I'm pretty sure he's in China, and it sounds like he's in trouble again. He's too old to be doing this, and I'm too busy to be going and rescuing him", he said in annoyance.

He picked up his switchblade off the kitchen and slipped it in his back pocket.

"Don't wait up, mom", he said, then he walked out the door. He pulled out the motorcycle again and started the long drive to the airport.

He shielded his eyes from the harsh sun and glanced around the foreign air field. I still couldn't believe that I was in china. Luckily, dad had forced me to learn the unwieldy languages years ago. I was suppose to be meeting up with one of his old friends, a curious fellow by the name of short round.

I looked around the office, trying to figure out which of the almost identical Asian men were the infamous short round. One stepped up and held out his hand. They shook hands and the Asian man looked at him with interest.

"You don't look much like your father, but you do have a bullwhip, which looks a lot like his", he said as they walked towards the car, "Oh, I've arranged it so that your motorbike will be transported to my apartment. We need to go see you father."

He felt something hit him in the back of his skull and he slumped to the ground, out cold.

"That was easier then I thought, he actually though I was that idiot, short round", he said to the man who had administered the blow.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

He woke with a raging headache and sat up with a groan. He looked around curiously; he was in a small, windowless room with only a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. He stood up unconsciously reached for where he knew his gun and new bullwhip should be.

He felt around for a few second then scowled, of course it wasn't there. He cursed and sat down violently. He hit something in his pocket and felt pain course through his backside.

He grimaced and pulled out the switchblade. He hated when he did that and he sat down more carefully. Then he gave his knife a second look and grinned wickedly, obviously they didn't know a switchblade when they saw one. If his father's weapon was a whip, then his weapon was a switchblade.

He put it back into his pocket carefully and felt his jacket carefully. The scroll was still inside his secret inner pocket and they hadn't found it. He sat there for hours, still thinking about the odd poem. It was new and it was rhythmic in English, not Chinese, yet it was written in Chinese. He knew it had to be written by someone who spoke English, possibly even his father.

It was also a new scroll, and was mad on new paper, the ink still fresh. On the plane over he had memorized the poem in English and in Chinese.

The false one is guarded by 8,000

The real one by only the one

Go to the forsaken city

Find the place with no sun

There in a cradle you'll see

A treasure worth more than death

Hurry past eyes with all speed

Or you'll feel the hangman's breath

The key is in the god's chair

Follow the warrior who sits alone

Learn the ancient teachings with care

Find it not upon the throne.

The place with no sun had to be the underground pyramid. And the treasure was the gift of immortality. The forsaken city was more difficult.

"Forsaken, forsaken…… some place you never go in china", he said aloud, trying to think.

He started to pace the small cell frantically. Suddenly it dawned on him. He knew where he had to go.

He was shaken awake by a small Asian man. He stood up carefully and stretched to get all the kinks out of his back. He picked up his jacket, which he had been using as a pillow and shrugged it on. He was led into an unexciting corridor.

He looked at his guard curiously. He was small and wiry, and Mutt knew that by the way he moved that this man was a highly trained fighter, there was no way that he could defeat him, even with a gun. He sighed and followed the man into another, larger room, this one holding two more men.

"Dad! What have you gotten yourself into this time", he said when he saw his father tied to a chair.

"I told you not to follow me, Junior! Don't you ever listen", he said angrily.

"If it was you on the receiving end you would have followed me, just like you followed granddad, on one of your last crazy adventure", he said indignantly, "If you say don't follow me then I'll just follow you all the quicker."

"You're definitely a Jones", he said quietly, nodding his head, "And that's not a good thing."

Then he noticed again the man in the seat next to his father.

"Hello, Dr. Jones, I have heard that treasure hunting runs in your family. I was hoping you could assist us in the recovery of a certain artifact. I am here as a representative of the emperor, and ask only that you return something to the royal family that is rightfully ours. He will take over again, and the communist's shall be no more", he said, "But we need the immortality for him so that he might out live the hated communists."

"So the emperor of china, who isn't actually in power wants me to find him a lost artifact so he can live forever", he asked, shaking his head in disbelief, "So Henry's got a backbone after all."

"Do not call the emperor Henry, he is P'u Yi, the last emperor of China. And you will be compensated for your work, and he will create a museum in your honor and it shall be displayed to all the world", he said, Pulling out a large velvet bag.

He dumped it out on the small table, out spilled countless priceless gems, all perfect and cut in exotic shapes.

"This is a part of China's history, sacrificed so that the son of heaven may rule again", said the man softly.

Mutt looked at his dad, who was staring at the man in disbelief.

"Why didn't you just ask me to do it", he asked, looking upset," Dr. Jones, you are not as young as you use to be, and I fear for your health and safety."

Indy swore at this then barked, "I'm not some old coot, and I came here to find that artifact, it belongs in a museum!"

"I already told you that we would put it in a museum, one open to the general public, now, do we have a deal", he asked, looking at both of the Jones.

"Fine", they both muttered at the same time.

"But I get to go too", said the older archeologist.

"Very well, but where exactly are we going", asked the man.

"The Forbidden City", said Mutt, "To the chair of the living god, the son of heaven, the emperor."

I got a review saying that my fanfic was confusing, and I was wondering if they could give me specifics. Is it confusing?

Henry was the last emperor of China's english name, and the emperor is know as the son of heaven, btw.

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I just want people to know that the history that I've put in my fic is real. I'm very picky about having my fics be historically accurate, at least as much as possible.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been rather busy.

* * *

"So, how are we going to get into the Forbidden City and just look around? We can't exactly just waltz in and take a look at every random chair in the building and try to see if it has a key in it! We don't even know what kind of key it is, it could be an inscription, a real live key, or the whole goddamn chair for all we know", said the elder Dr. Jones.

"We could just sneak in", said Mutt, shrugging.

"We could just sneak in, that's brilliant, why didn't I think of that", said Indy sarcastically.

"You probably did, but you didn't want to seem like a copy cat", quipped Mutt, grinning impishly at his father.

"I think I know just the man to get us in. Where did you hide Short Round", asked Indy.

* * *

They were all dressed in suits and looking very official.

"I'm glad you came through for us Short Round", said Indy, to the tall, thin Asian man.

"No problem, Dr. Jones", he said eagerly, "Just glad to see you again, haven't actually set eyes on you since that incident in India, still kind of hard to believe that actually happened. This isn't another one of those crazy adventures is it? I don't think I'd live through another one."

"Well, this sounds like a big one, and you just got involved", said Mutt, looking at his dad's old time friend curiously.

He was not old looking, but neither was he young, he had the look of those time less men who never seem to age, yet can never be imagined as young either.

"This isn't exactly the easiest job I've ever done, so you owe me big time Dr. Jones", said the man, "I've got your papers right here. You are American Professors looking for an ancient scroll so that you can discover some vague, but fascinating thing about ancient Chinese culture. You are eccentric and odd scholars, think you can handle it?"

"That's what we usually are, you know, as our day job", said Mutt sarcastically.

"Right", said Short Round, grinning at the two Jones', "Here are all the papers you'll need."

They walked in, Mutt pretending to help his father along as though he was unable to fully support himself, the Professor also had a cane which helped with the deceiving appearance.

"Ah, Professors! It is wonderful to allow you to see some of China's past. You are the first Americans that I have ever seen", said the curator of the palace.

"Well, I still can't believe that they let us in to see the palace", said Mutt with a chuckle, "My name is Henry, and this is my father, Henry, but every one calls him Indiana", said Mutt, shaking hands with said curator.

"This is very exciting, please follow me, you have the full reign of the palace on this day, for it is usually closed, but on the off chance of finding a piece of China's lost history is too good a thing to just throw away", he said rapidly in Chinese.

"It would have to be somewhere that only the emperor had access to", said Mutt to Indy, "But not somewhere obvious."

"I know that Jr. and because of that they usually put it somewhere obvious, just to throw you off. Come on, we have a lot of chairs to look at", he said, dragging the younger man with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update and that it's so short, i'm starting school, and i've been on vacation, but the next update should be soon, and it'll be much longer!

* * *

"I think I found it", whispered Mutt to his father, "But I could be totally wrong. It's in a pretty obvious place though."

"Where", asked Indy, trying to figure it out without the help of his son.

It's in the ceiling, said Mutt, "In a mural."

He pointed to the ceiling in the throne room, and Indy saw it almost at once. It was unobtrusive, yet gorgeous, in a simple kind of way. It was of a lone warrior kneeling before an empty chair, surrounded by a black sun.

"A lone warrior, a chair, and a place with no sun, or in this case, a dead sun", said Indy, "Now to figure out how it's a key."

He pulled out another chair and stood on it, examining the mural. He studied the chair but could see nothing that would indicate either writing or some sort of key. Then he reluctantly switched places with Mutt.

"Follow the warrior who sit's alone he said", muttered the young man, tracing the warrior.

And then he saw that the warrior was pointing to something with his sword. He followed it, dragging the chair with him, and then he saw it. It was a simple cushion, hidden in the painting of the black sun.

"It is not upon the throne", he said excitedly, and he poked at the cushion, which popped open.

It was a hidden chamber behind the simple cushion, and he pulled out a complex looking crystal like thing.

"Thank you for finding it for us Mr. Jones", he heard a Chinese accented voice.

His father pulled out another gun, and so did everyone else in the group.

"I've been on enough of these things to know that the bad guys always show up when you get the first part", said the elder Jones.

"Then you should also know that we always get away with it", said the man, who had only one eye, and more soldiers came in bristling with weaponry.

"We'll be taking that", said the man, pulling the relic out of Mutt's numb hands.

Then Indy shot at him and missed. Then everyone was ducking under tables and chairs and shooting at the other side, and generally just making a mess. Then the soldier retreated, taking the mysterious Chinese man, and the key with them.

"Well, Mr. Eye Patch Man got away with the key, that's just great", said Mutt, kicking the ground in frustration.

"Don't blame yourself, kid. Happens to the best of us", said Indy, "Besides, like he says, they always get away with it the first time, what he doesn't seem to remember is that the good guys always win. And we have the advantage of being the good guys."

"why are we looking for this again", asked Mutt, sulking.

"Stop sulking, Jr. We're doing this because the Government asked me to, like they always do", said his father, "It's what we do. Besides, do you want communists to take over the world, because that sounds almost as bad as the Nazi, God I hate Nazi's."

"We know you hate Nazis, dad. Now shut up and help me figure out what the hell we're suppose to be doing", said Mutt, still sulking.


End file.
